


No Rest For The Wicked

by Dexsterpiece



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, M/M, bruise, gay ninja, geodeshipping, s11, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexsterpiece/pseuds/Dexsterpiece
Summary: Post-S10 events, right before S11 kicks off.Just some boys needing alone time.





	No Rest For The Wicked

It felt like months when they had last had the opportunity to be intimate. 

Between dealing with the Sons of Garmadon and the anarchy spread by the biker gang, through being marooned in an unknown realm and chased down relentlessly by Dragon Hunters, to their triumphant return to Ninjago just in time to defeat the revived Garmadon, they hadn’t had a moment to breathe.

With the Oni vanquished and their realm seemingly at peace, they could finally allow themselves a respite from their daily lives as the saviours of Ninjago. 

All they wanted was the opportunity to rest and unwind. Their bodies were battered, bruised and in desperate need of repose. Wu, in a very uncharacteristic manner, allowed them the opportunity to, for once in a long time...focus inwardly and allow themselves a bit of selfishness and self indulgence. 

In the early morning hours, with the monastery still bathed in the inky blues of night and daybreak just shying a thin line across the horizon, most of the occupants were deep in slumber. 

Most, not all. 

Jay perked up as he heard the sound of his bedroom door creaking open and then softly closing. “Cole?”

“Mmhmm,” came the reply, which came closer as the Black Ninja crossed the room towards his bed.

“Hey,” Jay purred, knowing very well the intentions of his bulkier companion, scooting over in the bed to make room for a second occupant. 

“Hey yourself, Bluebell,” Cole said as he climbed onto the bed, wasting no time in cupping Jay’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss. 

The simple act of touching lips felt like an instantaneous wave of euphoric relief. The time spent not being able to do such intimate things had hurt them so much they could have sworn there was a physical sensation of loss within themselves. 

But with this kiss there was a renewed vigor, as if something had ignited within them both. They were free. Free to kiss, to touch, to love. There were no concerns for their safety, for the safety of Ninjago, for whatever villain may threaten their home realm. 

There was only one another.

Cole moved first, shifting his way into the center of the bed and coaxing Jay onto him, the Blue Ninja following his wordless lead and clambering his way onto Cole’s rugged body. 

From there they only grew bolder. Jay’s hands, free from needing to support himself, began an exploration of touch. They groped and pawed greedily over the expanse of Cole’s broad chest, pleasantly surprised to find the Master of Earth had come to him shirtless. With nothing but bare skin beneath his fingers and palms, the Master of Lightning massaged and pet the toned flesh and muscle, practically worshiping the sculpted lines of Cole’s impressive torso.

In retaliation, Cole broke their kiss to move his lips along Jay’s jaw and down to his throat, teasing a particular spot with his tongue before wrapping his lips around that point and sucking. The act made Jay quiver and moan, the feeling of it maddeningly sensual, and enough to garner an involuntary buck of Jay’s hips. 

Cole grunted in reply as the involuntary buck ground Jay’s crotch against his own. With that simple twitch they were both very aware of the other’s growing arousal. 

Disconnecting from the bruised skin he’d marked, Cole grabbed at Jay’s sleepshirt and tugged it over his head and off his body, tossing it aside uncaringly. 

Jay seized the opportunity to strike, moving forward to nip and kiss along Cole’s jaw to his ear, catching the tender flesh of the lobe between his pearly whites and giving it a slight tug. 

Cole moaned. 

The Master of Lightning’s hands found Cole’s sides, rubbing over them, moving southward as they grazed the band of his boxers. 

“You snuck here in your underwear,” Jay tutted as he released Cole’s ear and started peppering feathery light kisses to his cheek. 

“I sleep in my underwear,” Cole explained. “So really, I came here dressed in my usual nighttime attire, and this outcome was entirely unexpected.” 

“Surely,” Jay chuffed as he kissed the corner of Cole’s lips, “good thing you caught me in bed, then, because I’m only slightly more modest by wearing a shirt,” he purred. To emphasize his point, he found a sweet spot, pushing his clothed erection up against Cole’s own. 

His hips started to move, at first languidly, sliding his hardened length along Cole’s. He continued, growing more confident, rubbing their tenting bulges together as they both gasped and breathed moans of pleasure. 

“Damn, Jay,” Cole’s voice was low and lusty, “y’gotta take the boxers off…” Reaching down, Cole grabbed for Jay’s shorts, forcibly tugging them. 

Unable to immediately undress the smaller ninja, Cole growled in frustration as a subtle orange glow started above his left eye. In a matter of seconds, the glow appeared on his arms, tracing from his shoulders down along his biceps and from his forearms to his hands. The familiar molten orange light bathed the room in a cream coloured radiance which momentarily highlighted their joined silhouettes. 

Jay looked amused for a brief moment until the sound of tearing fabric and a sudden snap of material made him realize what Cole had done. 

“Did you seriously just tear my favourite pair of underwear in half?” He demanded, looking down at his now nude body, his brow furrowing. 

“They were in the way,” Cole quipped unapologetically, his hands tossing both halves of the ruined shorts aside, a sly grin spreading across his handsome face while the glow slowly faded. 

“You’re buying me a new pair,” Jay glared, his own hands moving to grab Cole’s boxers, tugging at them, “now you gotta take these off too!” 

Wasting no time, Cole threw his weight to the side and reversed their positions, putting Jay beneath him while he loomed over, his arms now at either side of Jay’s head. 

Jay, meanwhile, kept his hold on the front of Cole’s boxers, continuing to tug at them while his blue eyes narrowed on Cole’s face.

“Off, Cole,” he said insistently, almost demanding. Cole obliged, shifting just enough to remove his boxers, throwing them over his shoulder and off somewhere in the darkened room. 

“Better?”

“Better.” 

“You have any here? I didn’t bring any,” Cole said as he sat back on his knees and rubbed Jay’s bare thighs with his open hands. 

“Yeah,” Jay breathed softly, twisting a bit to reach for his bedside table, opening a drawer and fishing out a small bottle of lube. “Here,” he said, offering the tiny container to Cole. 

“Is this new?” Cole asked, turning the bottle over in his hand, squinting to read it in the dim early morning light that was just now filtering through Jay’s closed blinds. 

“Yeah,” the smaller of the two said as he squirmed, “but how about instead of reading it you actually use it?” 

Popping the lid, Cole turned the bottle over and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, his eyes flicking to Jay.

“Seal’s broken already?”

“I said the bottle’s new, not that it hadn’t been used yet,” his cheeks flushed, “I had to test it!

With his clean hand, Cole grabbed Jay’s left thigh and spread him a bit, reaching down to messily smear the cool viscous substance. He haphazardly spread the lube around Jay’s taint and pucker, splotching some onto his balls and the sheets beneath them in the process. 

Jay shuddered as the substance was indiscriminately rubbed onto him, stifling a mewl at the cool sensation before releasing a full blown moan as he felt the pad of Cole’s index finger prodding his tight sphincter. 

“Relax for me,” Cole soothed as he pushed against the tight ring of muscles, wriggling as the tip of his digit squeezed in, “I got you.” 

Trying to relax, Jay breathed, moaning softly as Cole’s finger slipped into him. Then, it started moving, pumping in and out of him at a steady and rhythmic pace. 

Splayed out on the bed, Jay writhed pleasurably as Cole fingered him, managing to stay relaxed even as a second finger joined the first - the two digits pumping in unison only made Jay ache harder for more. 

His hips started moving ever so slightly, his fully erect cock bobbing as his body tried to match the rhythm of Cole’s working fingers. 

“You look so good,” Cole murmured, his other hand busy stroking himself, mixing his abundant pre-cum with the lube in readiness. 

“F-Feels good,” Jay replied meekly, his entire face a brilliant crimson that drowned the dusting of freckles which adorned his cheeks and the ridge of his nose. 

Cole pumped several more times, sinking down to the second knuckle inside Jay, watching as the Master of Lightning wriggled and squirmed in pleasure. 

A soft string of cute moans escaped Jay, broken only when a slightly louder one past his lips as Cole began scissoring his fingers inside him, the new stretch enough to make Jay’s hard cock visibly twitch. 

“A-Ahh! C-Cole, damn!” Jay hissed as he was spread, his pucker reflexively squeezing back against the intrusion of Cole’s fingers, which Cole continued to keep defiantly spread.

Blue sparks of electricity jumped from Jay’s skin, flying around erratically as he tried to keep himself still, failing miserably to do so. 

“Almost ready,” the Master of Earth breathed as he watched the winking hole flexing around his buried fingers, “just keep relaxing for me, Sparkplug.” 

“E-Easy for you to say,” Jay hissed, his spine curving off the mattress, forcing Cole to adjust his wrist and start moving his fingers again, “you’re n-not the one with—hnn—with f-fingers in your ass!”

“I could take them out,” Cole quipped with a playful smirk. 

“If you do you’d better re—replace them,” Jay dropped his head back against the pillows as he swallowed greedy breaths of air. 

Several more quick pumps of his fingers and Cole was satisfied. “Alright,” he said lowly as he shifted, withdrawing his hand from between Jay’s legs, grabbing handfuls of the smaller ninja’s freckled thighs. 

Jay tilted his head up to see Cole positioning between his spread legs, and the sight was more than enough to earn a few more excited sparks from the lightning wielder.

“Careful,” Cole grabbed his length, pressing the tip against Jay’s readied hole, “you’re going to shock me if you aren’t careful.”

“Be smart...and I won’t,” Jay retorted, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in anticipation of what was to come, feeling the welcomed familiar press of Cole’s warm tip to his ass. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Jay squirmed, his body shivering. 

With strong hands, Cole held onto Jay’s thighs and tugged him closer as he started to penetrate him, pushing in slowly. The stretch was immediate as Jay’s body attempted to accommodate for Cole’s invading girth. Cole could feel Jay tightening a bit and he slowed, wanting Jay to have time to adjust to his size.

“Keep...keep going,” Jay instructed weakly, body quivering beneath Cole, “I’ll be fine...I want it in…”

With a nod, Cole continued, still mindful of his speed and pressure. In a matter of moments he was hilted, buried deep in Jay’s ass, feeling the hot tight walls squeezing around his throbbing length. 

Both elementals took a moment to relish in the feeling of closeness, having missed it immensely these past few months. 

“Cole…” Jay breathed, extending his arms up and Cole understood, moving over Jay’s small body to press into the younger man. Slipping his arms under Jay’s curved back they embraced, the Master of Lightning’s arms winding their way around as much of Cole as they could manage, squeezing him in close. 

Then they kissed, lips meeting in a touch that was somehow passionate and chaste, melding together as Cole started to move his hips. 

He pulled out slowly, until just his tip still remained, and pushed back inside. From this he started a steady rhythm, his hips moving, pumping in and out. The longer they remained in their embrace, the more confident Cole grew, and soon he was pistoning his hips. 

Beneath him, Jay sank into the mattress, pressed down by Cole’s weight and the force of his powerful thrusts as he bucked into him. Legs splayed apart and shaking, Jay held onto his partner, fingers digging into Cole’s back desperately. 

Between their grinding bodies, Jay’s cock was trapped, leaking liberal amounts of pre-cum onto the freckled ninja’s abdomen. 

Grunts and moans mingled with the shifting sound of Jay’s bed frame, rocking along with their venereal actions, doing very little to hide their noises. The creaking of the bed and the sound of hot skin clashing and grinding filled the room and threatened to filter through the door, but appeared unnoticed by the other monastery occupants. 

After several minutes of primal rutting, wanton noises and fluids mixing, both ninja were nearing their climaxes. Jay’s body seemed nearer to breaking, shaking and tensing repeatedly beneath the pounding and weight of the Master of Earth, gasping each time Cole’s thick member struck just the right spot.

When Jay felt the sudden rush of warmth he knew Cole was cumming. He could feel the Master of Earth’s body tensing hard and growing taut against him, his entire cock buried deep in his ass, unloading a torrent of pent-up cum into him. It felt as though Cole was shooting off several loads at once, threatening to fill him completely. 

“Hnn...J-Jay…” Cole grunted throatily as he pressed in closer, being sure to spray every bit of his spunk deep inside Jay. 

The feeling was it. That was all it took. 

Jay came with a cry, pressing his small body to Cole’s larger one, unloading his own seed between their forms. The viscous goo clung between their sweaty torsos as his cock twitched and spurted, his balls tightening with each squeeze they gave, coating their skin prodigally. 

Once both masters had finished, Cole pulled out and fell to Jay’s side, both of them panting breathlessly. 

“That was...so good…” Cole smiled as he slung an arm over Jay and tugged him in close, nuzzling the Master of Lightning’s damp curls. 

“Yeah,” Jay turned his head and skinned the salty skin of Cole’s neck, “we should do it again sometime.”

“Tonight?” Cole hummed, sounding hopeful. 

“If I can walk, yeah,” Jay said tiredly and with a hint of his usual playfulness.

“No bad guys to fight, no people to save,” the Master of Earth yawned tiredly, pulling Jay in closer to hug their bodies together, “just us.” 

“Until we’re needed again.”

“Who knows when that’ll be.”


End file.
